The present invention relates to a task based lighting system and gesture control.
Ever since the advent of controlled fire, lighting has been widely used to extend the time that people can stay up in the night to perform useful tasks, such as cooking and reading.
Existing indoor lighting uses one or more light sources, such as incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, and light emitting diode based light sources. The indoor lighting is used for a variety of different purposes, such as living environments, work environments, and accent lighting. Such indoor lighting permits the modification of five principal lighting properties: (1) intensity, (2) spatial distribution, (3) color spectra, (4) timing and (5) duration. Each of these properties may be individually controlled by one or more manual light switches.
Existing lighting control systems typically permit the use of time schedules, occupancy sensor control, and photo detection for daylight harvesting. Systems may also use wired or wireless digital addressable lighting interface (DALI) to control the light both locally and remotely.
Lighting control systems have increased the convenience of using lighting devices. However, the selection of one of the modifications to the lighting is either based upon user selection or a rule defined by the user, such as adjusting the sensitivity of motion sensor and/or adjusting the light level that trigger the daylight harvesting.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.